Forever
by RoyalSlitherin
Summary: He leaves for his search of greater power, but did he think of what he was leaving behind? Can they start a relationship when he gets back? Will they finally see what they were missing? Sasuke/OC Rated M for possible future chapters **First Fanfic**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, in any way, shape or form.

As long as anyone could remember, those two were always together. It made the girls want to be her and it made the boys want to be him. Of course, it was only logical… They were both from the same clan. Both from very important families. Sienna and Sasuke always trained together. Sienna was one of the only people Sasuke confided to once Itachi had killed of their clan. Of course, Sasuke was at practice that day and only came home to see the end result, but Sienna was off on a mission at the time.

Sienna was one the Uchiha prides. She had model potential. Long black hair that came down to her lower back, great figure and boy, did she ever have the smarts. At the age of six, she graduated the academy, with the highest marks in her class. At the age of eight, she led her own ANBU squad. The night of Itachi's massacre, she was off on her first mission. She returned home to find her family murdered. Her friends. Her clan. Both Sasuke and her kept to themselves even more than before after this. Both were very busy. Sienna was always on missions. Sasuke was training to avenge the clan.

Over the years, they grew closer and closer. Deep down inside, they both knew what this "closeness" meant. But, they never mentioned how they felt about each other, nor did they ever think about. As always, Sasuke was always training and Sienna was always on her missions.

She always offered to go on any mission that came up. It kept her busy. It kept her mind off of things. It made her ignore the fact that deep down inside, she knew he would be leaving soon. Sasuke would be leaving to avenge the clan. Of course she understood, it was her clan too. But, it was more personal for Sasuke… it was his brother that killed them all.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sienna stormed into the reception area of the Konoha hospital

"Sasuke and Naruto were fighting!" a very distraught pink haired ninja cried, "They were trying to kill each other!"

"Sakura, calm down! What do you mean they tried to kill each other? Sasuke was in the hospital this morning last time I checked on him!" Sienna tried to figure out what exactly was happening.

Kakashi of course, was the one to fill the void this story. "Naruto came to visit Sasuke today and Sasuke challenged Naruto to a fight. Of course the knucklehead went for it. Naruto used the Rassengan and Sasuke used the Chidori. If I hadn't stepped in, they would have killed each other."

This had Sienna seeing red. She was pissed. Ohhh was she ever. She stormed into Sasuke's room and ordered all the nurses out. "Oh! Sienna-San, we have strict orders to watch over Sasuke here, Tsunade ordered it"

"I said OUT!" Sienna would usually have felt bad for screaming at someone but this time, she wasn't even thinking straight. "Sasuke, are you nuts?!"

Sasuke began to respond "I was only…"

He was cut off by a still very pissed of Sienna. "Are you so cocky that you need to be better than everyone? You almost killed Naruto! He's supposed to be one of your closest friends! Is that what you do to friends? I'd hate to see what you'd want to do to me! What the hell! I had to listen to Sakura's mindless whining! Honestly!"

"Sienna… I just… Naruto… I." Sasuke fell silent. He couldn't think of how he wanted to put it. Yes, Naruto was better than him. And yes, it did bother him. If Naruto was better than him then surely Itachi was too. "Sienna, I saw Naruto fighting Gaara. He was better than I ever could be. I just thought that…"

"No, you didn't think, that's the problem. I understand that you need to be great. Your one and only goal is to kill Itachi and yes, I get that! But you cannot keep sabotaging your relationship with everyone else to reach your goal!" By this time, Sienna eyes began to tear up.

"I don't sabotage relationships with others! I just don't need them! I'm fine just by myself, I don't need other people!" Sasuke began to get out of his hospital bed, and began to walk out of the room.

"I know you don't need anyone. But I'm here. I've been here Sasuke! I've always been here! Obviously you can't see that! So fine, if you don't need anyone, I'll go. We're done" Sienna beat Sasuke to the door and turned to wards the hospital exit. "Goodbye Sasuke, good luck with everything. I truly hope you one day realize what you lost"

"Sienna! What did Sasuke say? Can I see him? How is he? Why did he do it?"

"Sakura… You're annoying" and with that, Sienna left.

Sasuke made his way home, the whole way thinking about what Sienna and what she said_. Goodbye Sasuke, good luck with everything. I truly hope you one day realize what you lost. _What did she mean by that? _What you lost. _What exactly did he lose? A few friends? Pff.. Naruto was a nuisance. Sakura was annoying. Sienna was… He didn't know. Sure, he and Sienna were always close. So close, people in the village started taking up bets as to when they would finally hook up.

What did he feel for her? He knew. He just didn't want to admit it. Admitting it would mean he would have to do something about it. He couldn't do that. That would mean getting attached. That would mean staying. He couldn't do that. There was no way. He knew what he had to do. He needed to get stronger.

Sasuke grabbed his backpack, stuffed what he needed into it, and took off. On the way through the quiet streets of the village, he stopped on front of Sienna's house.

Sienna had just gotten out of her bath. She needed to calm down. She needed to think. She needed to make the tears stop. She walked over to her fridge. Apple Juice, that's what she needed. Apple Juice always solved everything. Just as Sienna grabbed a cup out of the cupboard, she heard her front door shut.

She walked out into her living room to find Sasuke standing by her fireplace. "Sasuke, what are you doing…" She didn't even finish her sentence before his lips crashed down on hers. It started slow. Sienna was confused… hell even Sasuke was confused. When finally she parted her lips to allow him access, Sienna found herself swept away by the sensation of his tongue stroking hers. He seemed determined to explore every inch of her mouth and Sienna allowed him to, trying to respond with equal passion, if not more.

Just as quickly as the kiss began, it was over. The still panting Sienna then noticed the backpack on Sasuke's back. "So…Well, good luck" she said quietly. With that, Sasuke answered with his trademark "Hmf" and walked out the front door of her house, leaving her to ponder what in the hell had just happened. She knew. She knew that Sasuke just broke everything. He broke her. She knew that now, more than ever, his departure would hurt.

Sienna slowly walked to her room and into her bathroom. She turned on her shower and began to undress. She stepped into her shower and not even a minute later, was crumpled up on the shower floor, sobbing. That kiss. That one kiss broke any resolve she had over the years. It broke the barrier in her mind that held her emotions at bay. It made her realize what she felt. It was love. But she wondered if love was supposed to hurt like it was.

**A/N: **So, this was my first fanfic… It may not be great, but I tried. Depending on reviews, I might do another chapter based on years down the line with Sasuke coming home. We shal see I guess…


	2. Chapter 2

As long as anyone could remember, those two were always together

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, in any way or form.

Sienna could sense him. She knew he was there. He was at the foot of her bed watching her sleep. But she wasn't sleeping. She felt his chakra hours ago. First he went to see Tsunade. He was with her for a few hours, and they were joined by Kakashi. After that, Sasuke was coming towards her house when he was stopped by Sakura. They spoke for a 40 minutes. Then, he continued his way to Sienna's house. Ohhh she knew he was there.

"You know, it's rude to stare at someone when they're sleeping and naked Uchiha" she said, her eyes still closed and her blanket pulled up as high as possible.

"Hmf, well Uchiha it looks like you weren't sleeping so I guess I'm in the clear?" he responded.

At this point, Sienna sat up, blankets still wrapped around her tightly. "Well, I'm still naked"

The smirk that Sasuke wore for so many years graced his face, "I can see that. I came by thinking maybe you and I could get some breakfast. I mean, it IS 11:00… time for you to get up dear."

"Tell you what, you get out of my bedroom, and I'll go take a shower and I'll meet you in the living room in 20. Sounds good?"

"Of course. Don't take long" With that, Sasuke was out of her room and on his way to the living room. Sienna continued to sit on her bed. So many questions! Why was he back? Is Tsunade letting him stay? Would he even consider staying? Did he know? Know about Itachi's file?

A year after Sasuke left the village, Sienna was made the head of the ANBU. She had access to all the files. All of them. Of course, she wanted to make sure no surprises popped out in a few years so, she read all of them. She came across Itachi's file. Surprised wouldn't describe it. Pissed off wouldn't describe it. She was livid. Itachi was as good as set up. Those elders! Someone would have to pay! Did Sasuke know? Why was no one ever told?

A few ideas popped through her head. Destroy the village? Well… she had the ability to take out the entire village in an entire night, but was it all necessary? That would make her as bad as the elders! Destroy the elders? Ohh yes, sounded like a fantastic idea.

Sienna made her way downstairs to find breakfast on the table. "I thought we were gonna go out for breakfast?" Sienna asked as she sat down at the table.

"I decided it would be better for us to stay in. I'm not really ready for everyone to gawk at my return just yet. So, I hear you've been quite busy since I left." Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Sienna and leaned back in his chair.

Busy? Yes. She was. Mission after mission. Recruiting new ANBU. Training them. Going through old files… yes she had been busy. Of course it was starting to wear down on her. But there were ways to deal with that. She learnt at a very young age from her teammates. "Yes well, among my missions and paperwork, I've been recruiting as well. Its hard work, but I wouldn't change it. It keeps me busy. Sasuke, are you staying?"

"That was blunt. Well, there was something else that I was going to do before returning. But I found out that the task I embarked for was already taken care of for me." Sasuke stood up and walked to Sienna's freezer to grab ice cubes for his drink.

"What exactly was your task? I though killing Itachi was your only one" Sienna wondered if Sasuke knew of Itachi's innocence.

"I think you know. So, I hear the village elders were murdered last month. Sakura was telling me it was quite gruesome. Apparently the ANBU brought in the corpses while she was on duty at the hospital. She said it looked like it was a truly skilled ninja who was behind it…"

"Oh, well yes. It was gruesome. Bones broken. Limbs cut off. Psychotic really… No leads though. My main team and I were assigned to the case." Sienna stood up and walked over to the couch in her living room. "I guess they must have done something very terrible to deserve it…"

Sasuke sat down next to Sienna, "You did it for the same reason I was going to, didn't you?"

Sienna almost choked on water she had been sipping at the time, "Wh…What? No. Why would I do something like that? I have no motive?"

Sasuke smiled, "Ohh but you do. Tsunade told me you're now the head of ANBU. That means you have access to all the files in the village… Including the all ANBU missions. I know you, you're obsessive. You wouldn't have been able to rest until you read every last one. You found Itachi's file…"

At this point Sienna had walked off into the next room. Sasuke could hear her rummaging though things and when she returned, she returned with a file. "Here you go, knock yourself out." She threw the file on the table on front of Sasuke.

Sasuke picked up the file and started flipping through it. For a mission that had been so well hidden, there sure was a lot of paperwork. "So does Tsunade know it was you?"

"She has a rough. She won't do anything though. She knows there must have been a reason. Anyways, I need to get on with my training. So, either you join me or, I'll talk to you later."

20 minutes later, Sienna and Sasuke were in the field behind her house sparring. Sienna was surprised on how fast Sasuke had become, she never knew he had mastered the sharingan. Hers had been mastered for a while, and she helped Kakashi along with his. The battle was quite a challenge for both of the sharingan users. One minute Sienna had the upper hand and the next, it was Sasuke.

And that's when it happened.

Sasuke had suddenly appeared behind her and someway or somehow, Sienna found herself in a very compromising position. Her on her back and Sasuke on top of her with her hands pinned above her head

**A/N: **So did a second chapter… we all know what gonna happen next… once again, I just need to put it on paper…


	3. Chapter 3

Sienna right away tried to sit up, to push Sasuke off of her, but as he tilted his head and placed his lips on hers, she couldn't pull away

Sienna right away tried to sit up, to push Sasuke off of her, but as he tilted his head and placed his lips on hers, she couldn't pull away. Instead she leaned up towards him. She groans as his hands let go of hers and began to cover her body along the outside of her shirt, and soon under it. She feels his hands on her, and to her, it's bliss. She couldn't think straight. She wanted more.

"Sasuke! Sienna!"

Sienna knew that voice, she knew it anywhere. Naruto. Naruto ruined her moment. Obviously she wasn't the only one that was angry for being interrupted. Sasuke cursed loudly, which was followed by a groan. He stood up, and then offered a hand to Sienna and helped her up. Whilst Sienna was readjusting her shirt, Naruto burst through her back patio door.

"Hey you two! I was looking for you! Sasuke!! Sakura told me you were back! Why didn't come see me? Cmon! I thought we were buddies!!" At this, Naruto ran towards Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him.

"Shut up dobe… I was going to drop by later. I had some… things to take care of. And let go of me! You haven't changed" Sasuke had quite the glare going.

"Oh cheer up!! Everyone is getting together for drinks tonight, you know… to celibrate you returning. Obviously you need to come. Sakura is putting it together!! Tonight at 6? Good, I'll see you there!! Hey! Tomorrow, we have to go for Ramen!! My treat!! Anyways, see you at 6!!" And with that, he was gone.

"Did he even take one entire breath while he was talking?" Sienna asked with on of her eyebrows raised.

"Not once."

Sienna took at look at her watch, it was 4:00… 2 hours before Sasuke's 'party'. "Wanna watch a movie before you face everyone else?" she asked.

"Ya sure… only if there's popcorn" Sasuke was already far ahead of Sienna, almost on her patio.

_30 minutes later…_

Sasuke and Sienna were on her couch. At first they were both sitting but soon fell into old habits, with the two of the lying down on the couch, Sasuke behind Sienna, his arms wrapped around her. Sienna wasn't sure what movie they were watching… she was daydreaming. Obviously, Sasuke was too because out of nowhere, Sienna felt Sasuke's lips on her neck. Slow, burning kisses, which started to turn into small bites.

Sienna rolled over so that she was facing Sasuke, and then leaned in to finish what he began. Her lips met his in what was to become quite the battle. This time, they weren't taking their time. The kisses were hard. The kisses were fast. It was like watching rabid dogs in battle. Sienna started tugging on Sasuke's shirt, so he sat up which left her straddling his lap. She finished the job by pulling off his shirt and latching her lips onto his neck.

Sasuke put his hand under her chin and lifted her lips to meet his. His hands started to wander under Sienna's shirt, unlatching her bra and pulling both her shirt and bra off in one swipe. He wrapped her arms around his neck, and lifted her up. He led her towards her room and once there, he wasted no time. He dropped her on her bed and got to work on her belt.

Sasuke pulled off her pants, leaving behind a lacy black thong. Oh course, Sienna couldn't be outdone and jumped up which her hands latched onto the sash that help up the rest of his clothes. Once it was pulled, it was fair game.

The both dropped down onto her bed and wasted no time. Sasuke's hands were wandering. Sienna's hands were tangled in Sasuke's hair. The kisses were fierce.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked

"Get on with it, or I will. Sasuke. NOW!" Sienna replied completely out of breath.


	4. Chapter 4

The party that night was great

The party that night was great. Everyone came by. Naruto and Sakura refused to leave Sasuke's side. "So, are you back for good? Like are you staying? You have to stay Sasuke! Oh you just have to!" Sakura was so close to Sasuke, she was almost on top of him.

Was he staying?? Sienna never asked. She was so engrossed with the fact that he was back in Konoha that she never thought to ask him how long his stay was going to be. She decided to find out. "Yeah Sasuke, Sakura has a good point. Are you back for good? Or, here for a holiday?"

Sasuke smirked, "Oh I don't know. Depends what's here for me…"

"Oh Sasuke!! I'm here!! I've always been here!! Oh please stay!!" Sakura was really starting to get annoying but, Sienna totally understood Sasuke's answer. Naruto on the other hand didn't.

"Dobe! There's plenty of people here for you! I'm here! And Sakura's here! And Kakashi-Sensei is here! And Ino, Hinata, Neiji, Ten Ten, Lee…."

At this point, Sienna decided to take a breather out on the deck. She was happy Sasuke was back. But… what WAS there for Sasuke? She cared for him. That afternoon between them was… amazing. But, what exactly was he after? A fling? Fuck buddy? Or an actual relationship? Sienna didn't think she could take anything less that a full blown relationship. But once gain, that question popped into her head. What did Sasuke want?

The next morning, Sasuke woke up, showered and went straight over to Sienna's house. No one home. He wondered where she could have been. His thoughts were interrupted. "She's at ANBU tryouts"

Sasuke turned around to meet the creased eye of Kasashi. "ANBU tryouts?" the Uchiha asked.

"Yup… I was on my way over… You coming?" Kakashi didn't even wait for an answer, he turned around and started walking towards the arena. ANBU tryouts… hmf, Sasuke HAD to see this.

They both arrived at the stadium and took a seat abound 20 rows up. There she was. Dead centre of the arena. Taking on close to 50 men in one shot. Damn, that girl was good. Within 10 minutes, 5 men were left standing. Then, Sasuke noticed something. On the opposite side of the arena, there was Sienna. Sitting about 15 rows up. Her feet up on the chair ahead of her. With a drink in one of her hands. She was using a clone to fight her battles.

"You just noticed that Sasuke? She never actually participates in the tryouts on her own. Actually, she's become quite reliant on her clone… she even makes the clone go on her errands sometimes to. On a few occasions… missions too. Her clone is almost as good as the real thing. Most of the time, no one can tell the difference."

Sasuke was surprised. Sienna had enough chakra to allow her to use a clone on a mission whilst the real Sienna tended to another mission. How was that possible? Clones required concentration! Sasuke glanced over in the real Sienna's direction again. She was most definitely not concentrating. Actually… it looked like she was half asleep. Damn… she had gotten good… REAL good. And was it ever sexy.

He though of the other night. _"Yeah Sasuke, Sakura has a good point. Are you back for good? Or, here for a holiday?". _Was he back for good? Maybe. He came back not necessarily because of his quest to kill the elders, but because he needed to see her. He needed to see the girl, no woman he had been thinking about since that night he first kissed her. Sure, Karin filled his void for a short time but, she was just something to keep him busy. A fuck buddy. Was that what Sienna was to him? No. It wasn't. Honestly… he cared for her. He always had. But… what was her thoughts on him? Yes, they slept together. But… was she THAT kind of girl? He didn't know. He had been gone for some time. He didn't know what she had gotten into whilst he was gone.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"While I was gone… Sienna… Was she… Did she… guys… How was she with… the male population?" He didn't know why… but he was beet red at that point.

"The male population?? Haha. She's a very beautiful girl Sasuke. Of course she's gotten attention from the men."

"That's not necessarily what I meant… I meant…"

"Has she been sleeping around? For the most part, I don't know. She's a very private person. Half the time she doesn't even show up for people's birthday parties. The other half of the time, she's on a mission. Most of the time, once she completes a mission, she leaves for another within a few hours. Hardly time to have a few rolls in the sheets. Then again, god only knows what she does on her missions. 99 of the time, she's alone on her missions." Kakashi paused and looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke was staring at Sienna. Not just staring, he was totally out of it.

Kakashi continued, "She missed you. She really did. Sakura walked around the village sobbing for months and at any mention of your name, she'd start to cry again. Sienna didn't do that but, she was hurting. You could tell. That's actually when she started taking on millions of missions all the time." Kakashi looked once again at Sasuke but this time, Sasuke's gaze was stuck to the ground.

"I had to leave. I had to avenge my family. There were things I had to do."

"Sasuke, she loves you. And you're a fool if you leave her again." And with that, Kakashi was gone. He left Sasuke alone to bask in his own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

After the tryouts, Sienna gathered her things and began to head home

After the tryouts, Sienna gathered her things and began to head home. There were a few good ninjas among the bunch… they'd all need work, but she could work on them. But something else was polluting her thoughts. Sasuke. He was staring at her the whole time. Maybe he was just surprised to see how good she got ever the years. Yes, that had to be it. Nothing more. Sienna reached her front door and before she even touched the door knob, she felt familiar chakra in her house. She opened her door, "Hey Sasuke… I thought you were with Kakashi? Meh, whatever. Im gonna make something to eat, you want something?"

"Why do you feel the need to take on so many missions? Kakashi told me you sometimes take 3 or 4 at a time. Why would you need to do that? What are you running away from?"

Sienna was shocked. Not in a million years did she expect him to ask her about her missions. "I take them because Im the only one capable of doing that many in one go. I'm not running away from anything. I just don't like spending all my time alone in a house, so I might as well be productive and do missions whilst being alone. Kills two birds with one stone you see."

Sasuke started walking towards Sienna which for some reason, scared her. "You don't have to be alone. Maybe if you stayed in the village long enough, you'd find someone to spend your free time."

Sienna laughed "Someone?? HA! You mean a boyfriend? Ya, I've tried that. It doesn't work. I think I have something on my forehead that tells the guys to 'keep away'."

"You don't"

"I don't what Sasuke?"

"Have a keep away sign on your forehead." And with that, his lips met hers. Yes, the other night was amazing but, for no particular reason, this kiss shocked her. For a few moments, she couldn't respond. Sasuke's hands started roaming her back, Sienna still stood there frozen. One of his hands moved up under her chin to deepen the kiss and finally, she responded. Her hands were soon tangled in his hair. After a few moments, he broke the kiss. "I missed you. I thought about you ever day since I left this village. Everyday I thought about what would happen between us when I'd get back here. Sienna, I… I need to be with you. No one else. Just you."

Sienna could not believe what she just heard. Sasuke… MISSED her?? Jesus, he would hardly ever acknowledge anyone else around him let alone MISS someone. _'Say something, say it!! Jesus Christ! SAY SOMETHING'_ Her mind was going a million miles an hour, she couldn't think. "I took on all my missions because I felt that time went by quicker. And if time went by quicker, you'd be home sooner. I hated being in this village without you."

"Ohh… so you're telling me you were a fan-girl?? Oh Sienna, I never would have thought to put you in the category of a FAN girl. You weren't as obvious as the others, but STILL" he started laughing.

"Well Uchiha, you just admitted to caring for some else besides yourself. Congratulations. You now have a heart." They were both laughing when Sienna leaned in for another kiss. "You never answered me the other night…Are you back for good? Or, here for a holiday?"

"Depends"

"Depends on what?" Sienna was getting worried.

"Depends if you demonstrate all that stamina you've gotten over the years" and with that he led her to her bedroom.


End file.
